La poción del amor
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Sinopsis: Pepper accidentalmente se toma una pócima, que encuentra en la habitación de Amber, lo cual ocasiona que todos los chicos la persigan como locos. Primera aparición de mi OC. En mis historias. Lean Ruin de Haytar96 no lo lamentarán ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un nueva historia que se me ocurrió, sé que no debe de tener tres, sabiendo que no actualizo por cierto periodo de tiempo pero de todos modos haré todo lo posible por actualizar.**

* * *

Pepper se encontraba en la casa de su abuela de parte de su mamá, decidio pasar un tiempo con su madre y abuela así ella estaba muy entusiasmada ya que, tenía tiempo de no ver a su querida abuela Amelia. A Pepper le fascinaba ir a visitarla siempre, los abuelos son dulces y cariñosos. En fin, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su abuela. Pepper se dirigió a la cocina y miró que su abuela estaba preparando unas deliciosas galletas. Pepper silenciosamente se metió bajo la mesa como un pequeño niño, no podía evitar actuar así cuando se trataba de las galletas de la abuela. Observó que su abuela dejó un plato recién sacados del horno. Era tan deliciosa que Pepper mataría si no obtuviera una. Lentamente subió su mano buscando el plato lleno de galletas (recuerden que está debajo de la mesa) pero cuando casi agarra una, un cucharón aterriza en la mano de Pepper.

Auch! -Dijo Pepper sobándose su mano. -Abuela, ¿Por qué? -Dijo viendo con los ojos abiertos.

Mi pequeña pimiento rojo. No puedes aún están muy calientes. Te quemarás. -Dijo su abuela moviendo el cucharon de arriba hacia abajo.- Además son para la cena de hoy vendrá una amiga mía y su nieta de visita desde Francia. -Dijo su abuela con un toque de felicidad y preocupación.

Abuela, ¿quieres que te ayude a cocinar? -Preguntó Pepper con un brillo en sus ojos.

Pensé que nunca lo dirías querida. -Dijo su abuela en un tono sarcástico. (Su abuela estaba alrededor de los 70 años, su pelo era café rojizo ojos avellanadados. Estaba en forma, su abuela era increíble, era cinta negra en tres artes marciales. En su tiempo de juventud era una famosa y renombrada arqueóloga y en secreto trabajó para la CIA en los años 60 por casi 10 años pero se retiró al nacer su hija, la mamá de Pepper.)- Su abuela recordaba los viejos tiempo y los momentos que pasó con su mejor amiga Sofía. Su amiga no exactamente de Francia, la conoció en una misión que le cambió la vida para siempre, pero esa es historia para otro momento. -Cariño, ¿sabes cómo conocí a tu abuelo?

No, abuela nunca me lo había mencionado nunca. -Dijo Pepper acordándose de su abuelo ahora fallecido.

Es una historia muy larga, pero te la voy a contar. Pero hasta que terminemos de preparar la cena. -Dijo la abuela, suspirando.

¿Qué? Abuela, dígamelo por favor por favor por faaaaaavor ¿Sí? -Poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro, la cual su dos amigos no podían evitar sin decir un Si como respuesta.

Ya te dije, pastel de zanahoria. Te lo diré cuando estés preparada para saberlo. -Dijo esto su abuela muy divertida con los actos de su nieta.

Owww, no es justo abuela me matas del suspenso. -Dijo Pepper en un puchero. En eso tocan el timbre.

Pimienta, puedes abrir la puerta debe ser tu mamá con nuestras invitadas. -Dijo preparado la mesa y poniendo los cubiertos.

Está bien. -Asintiendo con la cabeza. Pepper se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió.

Hola mamá, hola señora Liu es agradable verla de nuevo. -Dijo Pepper.

Hola hija. -Dijo su mamá.

Hola, pequeña Pepper. -Dijo Sofía entrando después de la madre de la joven. -Cuanto haz crecido.- Dijo la señora de tercera edad viendo a Pepper con añoranza.

Gracias! -Dijo Pepper con simpatía.

Cof, cof. -interrumpió una chica casi de la misma edad de Pepper.

Oh, disculpa querida, Pepper te presento a mi nieta Amber. Amber ella es Pepper. -Dijo la señora Lui.

Mucho gusto. -Dijo Amber con una inmensasonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Igual, Mi nombre es Patricia pero me puedes decir Pepper. -Dijo Pepper muy emocionada al fin de conocer a la nieta de la mejor amiga de su abuela.- ¿Te quedarás por mucho tiempo? ¿Irás a estudiar a la Academia Tomorrow si te quedarás en New York? Eso sería increíble, te presentaría a todos mis amigos. Oh, espero que tu estancia en New York sea placentera. -Dijo tan rápido como pudo. (Recuerden es Pepper). Su mamá rodó los ojos, y La señora Liu quedó con la boca semiabierta. Por la habilidad que tiene Pepper al decir mil palabras por minuto.

Ah... de hecho mi abuela piensa que es buena idea estudiar aquí en . después que nos marchamos a Francia por un largo tiempo. (Amber es una chica alrededor de 17 años, pelo largo liso de color largo, piel beige, ojos azules, trae puesto una camiseta morada, pantalones jean ajustados hay referencia de ella en la historia de Haytar96 Ruin.) -Dijo haciendo énfasis en "largo".

¿Por qué? -Dijo Pepper inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. -es una historia larga que después te la contaré con el pasar de los días.

Owww, ¿Que les sucede a ustedes hoy siempre tiene una larga historia que contar otro día? -Espetó Pepper en un puchero.

Bueno después de entrar se dirigieron hacia la sala donde la abuela de Pepper esperaba a sus invitadas. -Hola Sofía tanto tiempo sin verte.- Dijo abrazando a la señora Lui. La abuela de la pimienta abriendo los ojos y notando a una chica de ojos azules viendo sorprendida la escena que las dos personas de 3ª edad realizaron. -Oh, veo que Amber ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi en uno de mis viajes de antropología al Cairo. Amber, ¿Disfrutaste ir al Cairo con tu abuela esa vez?

Oh, gracias, si me gustó mucho ir con ella al Cairo. Por qué descubrí mis raíces persas.

Bueno, me alegra mucho que lo hayas pasado bien esa vez. -Dijo- Bien si gustan vamos a cenar es hora. -En eso todas se fueron a sentar en la mesa esperando el estofado especial de la Abuela de Pepper.

Uhmm huele rico señora Anderson -Dijo Amber saboreando con los sentidos. (Me acabo de inventar el segundo apellido de Pepper.)

Gracias, querida. Bueno es hora de comer. -En eso se oye que el celular de alguien suena.

Uhm.. Permitame un momento. -Dijo Pepper levantandose de su asiento. Suspiró viendo el móvil era nada más ni nada menos que Tony. Subió arriba directo al balcón.

Tony estoy muy ocupada en este momento.

Pep, necesito que vayas a la sala de armas! -Dijo al otro lado con angustia.

Pero ¿para qué? -Dijo enarcando una ceja.

Dije AHORA! -Se escuchó como que había una lucha- Arg!. - Y colgó-

¿Tony? ¿Sigues allí? Tony esto no es gracioso -Dijo Practicamente preocupada por el genio. En eso baja por las escaleras como si se la llevaba el diablo.

Discúlpenme pero tengo algo importante que hacer. -Dijo agarrando su chaqueta saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Jovencita ¿A dónde crees que vas a esta hora? -Dijo la mamá de la pelirroja alterada por el repentino comportamiento de su hija.

Lo siento mamá -gritó desde la calle.

No se preocupe, señora Potts, mi nieta irá tras ella para cuidarla. -Dijo dándole una mirada a su nieta. Amber asintió.

Regreso en un rato.- Espetó la pelinegra saliendo tras Pepper. Corrió tan rápido como pudo viendo que Pepper cruzó la esquina (Cerca del templo Makluan) y la vio entrar al templo antiguo.

¿Quién va con tanta precisión a un templo antiguo por la noche? -Se preguntó la pelinegra.

**Mientras tanto...**

Tony, ya llegue, ¿me escuchas? ¿Tony? - Preguntó Pepper con histeria.

Pep, manda el hulk buster, estoy en las afueras de New York. Date prisa- Dijo Tony entrecortado.

Ok, ahí te va el hulk buster. -Repitió Pepper.

Mientras tanto a fuera del templo Makluan. -Amber estaba viendo todavía el por qué Pepper vino a este lugar desolado, sus ojos se volvieron distantes en un aura de color violeta. Y miró a una máquina de color rojo y dorado salir del templo. -Uhm se lo que sea,

Pepper deberá esperar, seguiré ese hombre de hierro, a ver a donde me lleva. -Pensó transformándose en una bola de energía color violeta y su cabello brillaba con un intenso rosa pálido, levantandose por el aire, yendo tras el hulk buster.

_**Mientras tanto con Iron Man.**_

Iron Man, ¿Te gustó la paliza que te dí? -Siseó Whiplash.

Whisplash esto no queda así.- Dijo Iron Man levantandose de los escombros.

Energía de reserva insuficiente se recomienda recargar. -Dijo la voz femenina de la armadura.

Oh, rayos.

-Exclamo Tony. En eso ve al Hulk Buster acercarse en el cielo. Sonrió -Pep, te debo una.

Uhm... gracias, ¿pero sabes cómo era la cara de mamá? de seguro moriré al regresar a casa. -Dijo Pepper suspirando por imaginarse el castigo que recibirá.

¿Estabas con tu mamá? -Dijo esquivando el ataque de Whisplash.

De hecho, con ella, mi abuela y dos invitadas. En serio me debes una -Dijo en un tono de preocupación -¿Por qué no llamaste a Rhode?

Es que Rhodey, está esperando a su papá en el aeropuerto.

Tony, CUIDADO -Pepper gritó viendo que apareció la Urraca y Unicornio.

Iron Man, me la pagarás lo de muchas- Gritó con rabia Unicornio.

Oh, cielo, debe de ser una broma. -Se dijo Tony con sarcasmo.

¿Qué te parece tres contra uno? Iron Man? -Dijo Whisplash.

El Hulk Buster aterrizó manipulado a control remoto por Pepper. -Justo a tiempo. Pensó Tony.

Que te parece dos contra dos. -Dijo Iron Man disparando su UniBeam a Urraca. En eso la Urraca choca contra la pared de un almacén viejo inconsciente.

Arg! -Exclamó Iron Man. Aterrizando sobre unas cajas. -Peligro, 2% de Energía se recomienda recargar- Anunció la armadura. Tratándose de levantar, mientras que recibe otro latigazo de parte Whisplash.

TONY -Grito Pepper desde la silla de control. Por su parte controlando a Hulk Buster, voló por los cielo tratando de defender a Tony, por el ataque de unicornio.

Este es tu fin, Iron Man, seas quien seas, no me importa, hasta nunca. -Dijo Whisplash envolviendo a Iron Man con su látigo. -Unicornio dispara a Iron Man.

Nooooo! -Gritó Pepper.- Tony.

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Será el fin de Tony? Descúbralo... en el próximo capítulo. Dejar Review para seguir con la historia. :)**

**Recomendación de la autora:**

**Bueno, decidí hacer una pequeña sección de recomendación.**

**Si a tí te gusta:**

**Danny Phantom. Por favor lean las historias de Lupss. Son muy buenas especialmente sus song-fics. :)**

**Y si te gusta: **

**Teen Titans. Lean el fic de Caprichy Anders. ¿Qué pasó ayer? **

**Bueno estas son mi recomendaciónes. :)**

**Hasta la vista Baby! xD**

**Por favor leer mis historias son buenas. :) Y todas de la sección de español de esta serie. Necesitamos de su apoyo...**


	2. Chapter 2

TONY! -Repitió Pepper.

¿Qué esperas unicornio? ¿Que venga el presidente de los EEUU y te de un premio? ¡Dispárale! -Whisplash gritó con rabia. Unicornio hizo lo que se le ordenó y disparó un rayo de su cuerno (Esa es la arma más rara que he visto hasta ahora) Tony sentía que era el fin, el Hulk Buster estaba muy lejos de evitar el rayo. Pepper iba a presenciar la muerte de su amigo, Rhodey no contestaba. Iron Man miró todo en cámara lenta, su cuerpo tanto como su armadura no estaba en condición para esquivar el rayo. -Pero, ¿Qué rayos? -Se preguntó Unicornio al ver que alrededor del héroe blindado una esfera púrpura de energía que desvió el ataque hacia el cielo obscuro de New York. Después un bulto púrpura con silueta de mujer bajó en medio del campo de batalla.

-¿Cuándo aprenderán que las armas no son la solución? -Dijo la heroína con voz de frustración y furia. Levantó sus manos y creo un esfera de energía rosa pálido brillante, similar al brillo del sol. La disparó a los villanos. Whisplash logró esquivarlo, pero lamentablemente para Unicornio no lo pudo esquivar a tiempo quedando atrapado en una esfera electrizante de energía, estremeciendo de dolor por la inmensa carga de electricidad. Se derrumbó instantáneamente, quedando inconsciente. La joven heroína conjuró un hechizo haciendo que unos cables levitaran y capturará a Whisplash.

-Oh, Seas lo que seas. No debiste hacer eso. -Siseo Whisplash.

Así, ¿Porque? -Preguntó Amber frunciendo el ceño.

Porque no me dicen Whisplash por nada. -Dijo rompiendo los cables usando sus látigos. Tiró unas bombas de energía hacia Amber esta esquivó los primero dos pero el tercero le dió cayendo al piso.

Argh... Así, ¿Quieres jugar un poco? -Dijo levantándose. -No debiste hacer eso. Ahora lo lamentarás. -Creando una esfera enorme y tirándolo a Whisplash.

Haciendo que el villano caer al suelo haciendo un estruendo. En eso el Hulk Buster se aproxima hacia Iron Man. Que aún estaba inconsciente.

-Peligro Monitor Cardíaco sin energía se recomienda recargar.- El Hulk Buster puso su mano sobre el Arc Reactor de la armadura Mark ll.

-Tony, todo estará bien. Resiste un poco más.- Se dijo para sí misma Pepper. -"Computadora transfiera el 50% de energía del Hulk Buster a la armadura Mark ll."- Pepper le dijo al sistema operativo.

-"Transferencia de energía completada".- Anunció el sistema operativo. -"Revisando signos vitales. El usuario está estable." -En eso Iron Man se levanta de golpe.

Argh... -Gritó Tony con los ojos abiertos y respirando con dificultad.

Tony, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó la pelirroja aliviada que su amigo despertó.

Si... -Incorporándose de pie. -Gracias, Pep, te debo otra-

Jajá, No hay de qué, ¿ahora que esperamos? hay que patearle el trasero a estos tipos. -Dijo Pepper controlando al Hulk Buster. Iron Man asintió. Pero se detuvieron en seco. Ya que tanto Unicornio como Whisplash estaban inconscientes.

¿Pero cómo? -Se preguntó Iron Man deteniéndose. Viendo que un bulto púrpura flotaba con dos esferas de energía en sus manos. La silueta bajó frente a Iron Man y Hulk Buster.

Eh, Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda... ah... -Dijo Iron Man sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Spica. -Dijo la heroína levantado su mano.

Bien, Spica. Te debo una. Si no hubieras llegado ya no estuviera ahora de pie. -Dijo Iron Man -Pero algo no me queda claro. ¿Cómo los derrotaste fácilmente?

Me gustaría decirte... pero tengo un asunto pendiente que atender. -Dijo acordándose que se desvió de su "misión de cuidar a la pelirroja". Levitó unos cuantos metros hacia arriba.

Espera... -Exclamó Iron Man. - ¿Que eres en realidad? por tu apariencia, veo que no eres un ser compuesto por materia sólida. -Dijo Iron Man.

Amber sonrió. -Oh, no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás pero no hoy. Por cierto, soy tan humana como tú. -Dijo despareciendo convertida en una ráfaga de luz similar a una estrella fugaz.

¿Tony? -Preguntó.

Si Pepper. -Viendo es rastro estelar que dejo ese ser de energía.

¿Qué era eso? o ¿Que era ella? -

No lo sé, no lo sé... Ah, será mejor que regrese a la sala de armas -Dijo Iron Man. Preparándose para regresar a la armería. Seguido de Hulk Buster.

Después... en las afueras de la armería.

Amber se transformó en su forma humana.

Ashh, por distraerme de seguro Pepper ya salió de ese templo horrible. -Dijo escondiéndose en un callejón en frente del templo.

Amber esperó minutos hasta que no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. En eso Iron Man y el Hulk Buster entran en el templo. Amber no vio cuando entraron ya que cerró sus ojos en ese momento. -Ah, Amber Elizabeth Liu, no te duermas! -Se dijo a sí misma. -"En cualquier momento va a salir Pepper de ese lugar"- Pensó. "Porque siento su aura en ese lugar."- No es que Amber no pueda entrar a la armería y buscar a Pepper. Pero ella no quiere que Pepper se entere que la siguió hasta el templo. ''Ashh ,¿ahora que ? -Dijo metiendo el sonido de llamada de su celular. _bueno?

Señorita! ¿Por qué te tardas tanto encontrar a Pepper?. – Dijo la abuela_ Sabia que no debía dejarte buscarla…. Mejor regresa ahora mismo o si no te mandaré a Anodyne . Amber se estremeció no le gustaría ir tan lejos extrañara mucho su hogar natal. –

_ Abuela, espere un momento seguí a Pepper hasta un lugar extraño y antiguo… y

_¿La perdiste de vista no es así?

-Pues…. Si

Entonces regresa…. Ella está muy bien. –Dijo su abuela en saliendo del cuarto del baño. Donde había localizado a su nieta y a la nieta de su amiga.

¿Cómo sabes que está bien Pepper?_ Preguntó Amber muy curiosa.

Ah, te falta mucho que Aprender…. Tal vez unos 60 años en Anodyne te ayude… si no regresas aquí antes de las 9 de la noche. –Dijo la abuela de Amber colgando dejando a la joven con muchas preguntas. Miró la hora y se asustó-

Kyaaaaaa! Solo falta dos minutos para cinco minutos para las nueve de la noche. _No quiero ir a Anodyne… no quiero… _Dijo transformándose en su contraparte de energía. Y regresando a la casa de la abuela de Pepper

Mientras tanto en la armería...

Tony había entrado a la sala de armas, se quitó la armadura. Y volteo solo para ser envuelto en un abrazo.

TONY! -Chilló Pepper sin darse cuenta que lo está asfixiando.

Pep, Argh no puedo respirar... -Tratando de tomar aire. -Me lastimas, Pepper. -Dijo finalmente.

Oh, lo siento Tony, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó ahora separándose de él.

Sí, un poco. -Dijo respirando tranquilamente ahora sin un peso femenino sobre él. Se estiró y gimió de dolor. -Pero esta vez Whisplash me lastimó más que el ego. -Dijo con un tono de dolor. -Mi espalda... se siente como que le pasó un camión por encima. -Pepper se dió ante el comentario.

Tony, ¿A qué horas es? -

Déjame ver... -Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el monitor de la sala de armas. Son casi a las 9:00 PM.

Nooooooo! Mi mamá me va a matar! -Dijo corriendo hacia la salida de la armería-

Pep, espera! -Dijo agarrando su hombro. -Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa. -Pepper se ruborizó -Eh, si quieres. -Dijo ruborizándose también.

-Por supuesto. -Dijo dándole una sonrisa cálida.

Ambos salieron de la sala de armas. Caminaron y caminaron… hasta la casa de la abuela de la pelirroja. Iban charlando de un montón de cosas. Sobre cosas del equipo Iron Man sobre lo que pasó en esa noche con Whisplash… se pusieron de acuerdo que estaría pendiente ahora con las cosas que está tramando ese villano. En fin hablaron de muchas cosas sobre la escuela. Y de la amigas de la abuela de Pepper. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa, Pepper abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo.

Tengo miedo a que mi mamá me regañe… -Dijo temiendo lo peor.

_Pepper no te preocupes no seas paranoica… tu mamá no puede encerrarte de por vida solo por no decirle a donde ibas y con qué motivos… -Dijo Tony dándole ánimos.

-Si pero… que tal si le dice a mi papá de mi comportamiento.

_no te preocupes Pepper yo le explicaré todo y el motivo. _ Dijo con una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza y arrogancia.

_Ah está bien…. Espero que no se enoje conmigo y que te crea lo que le dirás…

_puedes apostarlo… -dando su mejor sonrisa de arrogancia.

Pepper entró a la casa seguido de Tony. Amber pasó por allí con un recipiente lleno de palomitas de maíz.

_Amber, y mi mamá….¿ No se enojó conmigo por lo de hace rato?

_Hola, Pepper te fui a buscar… pero te perdí de vista… -Dijo enarcando una ceja al ver un chico a la par de ella. –Quien es él? Oh, ya veo… ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu mamá que te ibas a ver con tu novio en ese lugar antiguo? –Ambos se sonrojaron por la palabra "novio" mencionada con picardía.

-Espera, yo no me fui a verme con Tony… y mucho menos en un lugar así. – Dijo evitando la mirada de Amber y de Tony.

Patricia Potts! –Exclamó su mamá claramente enfadada con ella.-¿ Por qué te fuiste así sin avisarme a dónde ibas? –En eso Amber se dirige hacia la habitación de huéspedes por no meterse en líos con la mamá de Pepper por no traerla a casa.

Mamá puedo explicártelo… -Dijo tratando que calmar la furia de madre sobreprotectora.

Señora Potts. –Dijo Tony en defensa de Pepper.

Oh, Tony ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto dándole un cálida sonrisa.

Eh, bien… lo siento fue mi culpa que Pepper se haya ido así sin decirle a donde iba. –dijo mirando a Pepper . –por perdónele, necesitaba ayuda de alguien y como Rhodey estaba muy ocupado con su padre decidí llamar a Pepper… lo peor fue que la llamé cuando un cosa en la sala de experimento explotó y yo grité del susto y colgué rápido para tratar de arreglar todo el desastre causado por la explosión. –Dijo con la "más sincera" seguridad que se puede tener frente a una madre muy sobreprotectora. La mirada que la madre de Pepper estaba como que no se iba a creer eso. Poco a poco ablando la mirada y miró a Pepper.

Está bien, no castigaré a Pepper, solo porque te molestaste en venir y explicarme todo. Nada más por eso.-Dijo suspirando. –pero la próxima vez, trata de decirme a dónde vas.

Si mamá, gracias Tony –dijo dándole un abrazo de oso.

De nada, Pepper. –Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.-Bueno, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que llegar a la casa, Roberta me va a matar – lo ultimó lo murmuró.

Adiós, Tony cuídate y gracias de nuevo –dijo despidiéndose de el con la mano.

Adiós, Pepper, señora Potts. Pasen una feliz noche. –dijo saliendo por la puerta principal. La mamá de Pepper miró a su hija suspirar.

¿No es lindo? –comentó la madre de Pepper.

¿Qué? –Dijo Pepper saliendo de su trance. La mamá de Pepper se rió, mientras que Pepper estaba confundida. –Tú cena está en el microondas. Le llamé a tu papá, para decirle que te quedarás a dormir en la casa de la abuela. Puedes usar el cuarto de principal de huéspedes, dormirás en el cuarto de Amber. Cuando termines de ayúdala a desempacar. Buenas noches mi dulce abejita roja. –Dijo besándole la cabeza muy dulcemente.- Me voy a dormir.

Gracias, mamá, lo haré y buenas noches mamá y yo también de quiero – Pepper se dirigió hacia la cocina y sacó su cena del microondas –por lo menos me dejaron un poco del delicioso estofado que hizo mi abuela. Se sentó frente a la mesa – Ah comer…! – llevándose un cuchara de estofado hacia su boca. –Esta rico.

Mientras tanto… en la habitación de Amber…

Ahhhhh, nunca terminaré de ordenar mis cosas… -Dijo sacando unos recipientes raros de una cajas... necesito ordenar esto antes de dormir… -Dijo bostezando. Pepper después que terminó de cenar puso el plato en el lavajillas… -Bien ahora me toca ir ayudar a Amber con sus cosas –Dijo saltando las escaleras… AMBER!-cantó Pepper. -¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó entrando en la habitación claramente desordenada… ropa casual por un lado una laptop por debajo de las sábanas papeles por todas parte, cajas por doquier en fin era un desastre. –Wow, Amber y esto? –preguntó extendiendo sus brazos ante lo que ve.

Ah, es muy difícil de explicar… -Dijo recordando lo de minutos antes.

Flashback….

Amber entró en su habitación todo estaba en cajas y maletas. –Ahhhhh me tomará una eternidad desempacar… -Dijo cayéndose sobre su rodillas haciendo mucho drama. Agachó la cabeza. –Uhm ya se-Dijo muy feliz con su idea sacó un libro de hechizos de bolsillos y buscó entre unas páginas, hasta que finalmente encontró el hechizo perfecto para esto. – Vortux espectrus agiluos! –Dijo levantando las manos. De inmediato todas las cosas iban siendo sacadas de las cajas y maletines, en un tornado, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno cada vez más grande hasta que Amber no pudo controlar, todas las cosas fueron esparcidas por doquier. –Nooooooo…. ¿Por qué a mí? –Dijo chillando. Después cayó sobre su rodillas. –Y ahora que, haré…

Fin del flashback…

¿Hola? Tierra a Amber… -Dijo Pepper pasando una mano sobre la cara de Amber.

Ahh… -Regresando en sí. –Oh disculpa ¿qué me decías?

Sabes que… olvídalo… -Dijo acercándose hacia cajas. –Te ayudaré nada más porque tengo sueño-Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su boca para disminuir el bostezo.

Bien- Dijo Amber. –Pepper, ya vuelvo voy al baño. –Dijo casi corriendo por la urgencia.

Esa chica es rara…Dijo viendo a la joven pelinegra corriendo como el correcaminos de Lonney tunes , se encogió de hombros y regresó con lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió una caja y miró un montón de papeles e ingredientes y un recipiente lleno de una sustancias morado similar al jugo de uvas. –Uhmm… se mirá muy delicioso este jugo. –Pepper abrió el bote lo olió y confirmó que era jugo de uvas. Se asomó para asegurarse que Amber aún estaba en el baño. Como vio que aún no había salido, Pepper prosiguió a beberse esa sustancia. –Uhmm… está rico… -Dijo tomando un poco más. En eso escucha que alguien abrió la puerta del baño y Pepper por el miedo que Amber la descubriera que se tomó eso. Se limpió los resto y tapó la botella, la cual estaba por la mitad y la metió en la caja, después la cerró y puso unas cajas encima de esa para que Amber no encontrará la caja del recipiente con la sustancia morada.

Ya volví como te dije…. –Dijo con conformidad.

Ahhhhh, que bueno ahora ayúdame a mover estas cajas para poder dormir, por cierto ya ordené tu ropa y tu cosa básicas están la mesa de noche. –Dijo Pepper procurando que Amber no quiera mover cosas u ordenarlas, sino hasta mañana.

Bien, gracias… bueno por lo menos las camas están libres de cosas. –dijo poniendo un vaso de agua sobre la mesita que estaba junto a la cama suya. –Bien sigamos, ordenando.

Ahh…. Estoy muy cansada Amber, ¿ qué tal mañana en la tarde después de la escuela? –dijo Pepper queriendo que Amber esté de acuerdo con ella.

Uhmm… no sé… -dijo Amber haciendo una mueca. –Tal vez…

Vamos por favor… mañana.. Tengo que ir a clases mañana… y ya son casi a las 11 de la noche por favoooor –dijo haciendo un mohín.

Aggghhh, está bien … pero mañana ya que necesito unas cosas con urgencia, te tocará venir acá, en la tarde después de clases ¿lo prometes? – Dijo Amber dudando de la palabra de Pepper.

Lo prometo… -Dijo sinceramente.

Está bien, pero si no vienes, te traeré hasta aquí. –Dijo en modo de advertencia.

Ok, ya entendí -Dijo acostándose en su cama

Bien, dulces sueños Pepper. –Dijo acostándose también y apagando la luz.

Pepper sinceramente se sentía muy mareada, después de haberse tomado esa cosa púrpura. Sus párpados se sentían muy pero muy pesado además sentía un calor dentro de su cuerpo que cubría todo el cuerpo…. Poco a poco, Pepper quedó profundamente dormida por los efectos secundarios de esa sustancias. (Con la ignorancia que no se tomó cualquier jugo, sino un jugo en el que Amber estaba experimentando.)

**Bueno esto es el segundo capítulo, de la poción del amor, perdón por no actualizar ningunas de mis historias, este mes que pasó no fue bueno para mí, ya que muchas tareas y muchos sentimientos hacia una persona que pen sé que no lo vería de nuevo. Pero al parecer está de regreso y muy pero muy diferente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está otro capítulo recién escrito, bien calientico xD Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Pepper se levantó sintiéndose de lo mejor, la luz golpeaba con la ventana haciendo quejar a Amber.

Huh… Pepper apaga la luz. –Dijo tapándose con las sabanas. Pepper se rió y le quitó las sabanas.

Levántate perezosa que hoy es tu primer día de clases en Academia del mañana. –Dijo muy anímica la pelirroja. –Te gustará, levántate que se nos hace tarde. –Pepper se fue a la ducha.

Ashh! ¿Qué come Pepper para ser así de alegre? –Dijo viéndola salir.

Pepper estaba desayunado en la mesa con las dos abuelas y su madre. Amber iba bajando a regañadientes.

Buenos días señora Anderson mamá de Pepper, buenos días abuela. –Dijo acercándose a la mesa y tomando asiento.

Buenos días querida, veo que dormiste bien. –Dijo su abuela.

Sí, pero me hubiera gustado dormir un poquito más. –Fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja. Pasaron unos diez minutos conversando.

Niñas se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela. –Dijo la mamá de Pepper levantando los platos.

Gracias mamá por acordarnos, ya nos vamos.

Okay… niñas se cuidan.

Amber espero que te diviertas hoy. –Dijo Sofía.

Gracias abuela… -Dijo levantándose y agarrando su bolso. –Bien te veo en la tarde. –Dijo abrazando a su abuela. Las dos chicas salieron de la casa directo a recibir clases. Iban caminando tranquilamente las dos chicas conversando de cosas de chicas. Ya saben música, moda… etc. Aunque Pepper sentía que algunos chicos la miraban bien raro, pero hizo caso omiso a su imaginación y caminaron hasta llegar a su centro de estudio.

Bien. Aquí es.-Dijo entrando en el instituto.

¿En serio? ¿Es muy grande para estar en una esquina de New York. –Dijo avanzando entre los pasillos. Buscando su primera clases. –Bien, esta es mi primera clase, nos vemos en el receso, Pepper.

Pero aún falta 15 minutos.

Sí, pero necesito escoger un buen puesto. Además tengo que dormir un poco ya que cierta persona me despertó a las 6 de la mañana. –Dijo sarcásticamente.

Está bien, nos vemos en el receso.-Dijo despidiéndose por ahora. Pepper al entrar a su salón de clases. Se sentó a la par dela ventana estaba distraída viendo hacia la ventana.

Hola, Pepper ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto su amigo Jake.

Humm… bien gracias –Dijo volteándolo a ver. Dándole una sonrisa. En eso llega otro chico llamado Chris.

Hola, Pepper… me preguntaba si ¿Tienes la tarde libre hoy? –Pepper abrió los ojos.

¿Me hablas de una cita? –Preguntó Pepper. El chico asintió. –Este no sé

¿Ves? Ella no quiere salir contigo. –Dijo el otro chico.

No puedo, porque le prometí una amiga que le iba a ayudar con algo. –Dijo Pepper acordándose de Amber. En eso Tony llegó tarde otra vez a la clase.

-Lo siento, profesora.-Dijo sentándose en su asiento sacando sus útiles. La profesora se pasó una mano en su cara. "Este niño nunca cambiara" –Pensó la profesora. –Pepper! –Susurró Tony. No fue escuchado (Pepper estaba detrás de él) Al no ser respondido por su amiga. Tony volteo viendo que estaba muy distraída hablando con dos chicos, hizo una mueca de disgusto y volteo viendo hacia la pizarra. "Esta tan distraída hablando con esos chicos que ni me prestó atención" "Bien que así sea" "Yo tampoco le prestaré atención hoy" "No necesito de su atención" –Pensó arrogantemente pero con un toque de celos aunque él no percibe. Que está celoso.

Bien, clase ahora tenemos un proyecto en pareja. Les daré la oportunidad de escoger su pareja. –Dijo la profesora.

¿Quieres ser mi pareja del proyecto? -El chico de la derecha de Pepper. Pepper lo miró por unos segundos.

No, Se mi pareja en este proyecto. –Dijo el otro chico que estaba delante del otro.

No, no pierdas el tiempo con esos dos. Mejor escógeme a mí dijo el de la izquierda.

Chicos, cálmense. –Dijo Pepper haciendo ademanes en el aire.

No, Pepper no los escogería a ninguno de ustedes. –Dijo Happy detrás de la pelirroja. Pepper suspiró aliviada.

Gracias… Happy. –Dijo.

Ella no los escogerá como su pareja porque me ha va escoger a mí –Dijo Happy. Pepper desplomó su cabeza con el escritorio. ¿Por qué a mí? –se preguntó mentalmente.

¿Qué? Happy si siempre me escoges a mi como tu pareja. –Dijo sorprendido que por primera vez Happy no lo escogía como su compañero de proyecto.

A ver ya veo que unos ya escogieron a su pareja. –Dijo revisando los papeles que fueron entregado con los nombre de los estudiantes. -Solo faltan ustedes chicos. –Refiriéndose a sus alumnos masculinos. –Díganme ¿Por qué no han escogido a sus parejas.

Yo ya escogí a mi pareja. –Dijo Happy.

A ver…. –Dijo la maestra.

Pepper es mi pareja en el proyecto.

¿Qué? –Preguntó Pepper. –Yo no he dicho que sí.

Entonces Pepper es mi pareja. –Dijo el otro chico.

¿De qué hablas? Pepper es mi pareja no tuya.-Dijo el otro chico levantándose de su asiento.

Claro que no, ella es mi pareja. Así que dejen de molestarla. –intervino Happy.

Señorita Potts, ¿Quién es su pareja de trabajo? –Preguntó la maestra viéndola con impaciencia.

Eh…. –Solo logró decir eso la pelirroja. Ya que sonó la campana para el primer receso. "Uf al fin, salvada por la campana."

Bien, como no me dijo, tendré que escoger sus parejas, llegan después del almuerzo. Estaré aquí hasta la 1 de la tarde. En eso Pepper asintió y se alejó del salón directo a su casillero.

Hola, Pepper –Dijo Rhodey acercándose donde ella. -¿Cómo te ha ido? Te ves muy linda el día de hoy. –Dijo Rhodey con una sonrisa muy inusual.

Hum… gracias Rhodey, pues me ha ido bien. –Dijo Pepper cerrando su casillero. – ¿Sabes dónde está Tony? Después de las clases de geografía no lo vi.

Siempre es Tony, ¿Por qué no piensas también en mí? –Preguntó Rhodey. Pepper lo miró confundida.

PEPPER! –gritó Happy con un ramos de flores. –Hola, Pepper te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy. Me pregunta, ya sabes, ¿sí que tal intentamos de nuevo?

Okay… esto es muy raro. Chicos que les suceden a ustedes hoy. –Dijo Pepper muy asustada alejándose de ellos dos. Sale corriendo hasta chocar con alguien. –uh, lo siento mucho, no me fijé a donde iba.

Oh, no te preocupes, Pepper. –Dijo el chico sonando seductoramente. Pepper se retractó de inmediato. Corriendo pero en cualquier lugar donde se detenía miraba un montón de chicos. Viéndola con la misma mirada.

Hola, Pepper… te he buscado como loca. –Mencionó Amber.

Allí está! –Gritó un chico rubio. –Tras ellaaaaaaaaa! –Gritó mientras todos los chicos salieron corriendo.

Uhmmm… ¿Pero qué rayos sucede? ¿Por qué están persiguiendo a Pepper como locos? –Se preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. –La única manera que una estampida de muchachos vayan detrás de ella es... –Abriendo los ojos con terror. –Oh no, tengo que darme prisa. –Dijo entrando al baño de chicas transformándose en Spica.

Pepper dobló la esquina tratándose de esconder en la dirección. Pero vio que estaba encerrado y se escuchaba el estampido de chicos buscándola así que decidió correr hasta el techo de la academia. Abrió la puerta siendo iluminada por la luz del sol. Cerró la puerta de la azotea. Pepper se tapó los ojos. -¿Por dónde se fue? Debe de haber subido a la azotea.-Pepper se asustó no encontró a donde ir. " ¿Que hare?"

Allí esta. No dejen que escape. –Dijo Rhodey. Pepper se no obtuvo opción corrió hasta el hacia la cosa ese de metal. Subió tan rápido como pudo al estar en la cima de la plataforma, Pepper miró hacia abajo, miró la estampida de chicos que estaban escalando la cosa de metal. Pepper se acercó al borde de la plataforma. Estaba luchando mentalmente si debe saltar o no. En eso ve asomarse unas manos en el otro borde de la plataforma. "Es ahora o nunca" –Pensó retrocediendo un poco dispuesta a saltar. Los primero chicos habían subido la plataforma. Antes de poder atraparla Pepper saltó cerró los ojos, para recibir el choque de la caída. Rodó unos cuantos metros, Pepper trató de levantarse pero no pudo se había lastimado el tobillo. –Ashh lo que faltaba. –Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Se está escapando. –Gritó Rhodey. Todos los chicos corrieron hacia la salida de la Academia. Pepper iba cojeando miró hacia atrás vio que unos chicos iban saliendo de la academia, aceleró el paso. Pepper corrió más rápido a pesar de su tobillo estaba lastimado. Al llegar al final de la cuadra se detuvo esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color, los chicos estaban a 100 metros de distancia, estaban muy cerca. Pepper se fatigó. –Por favor cambia. –Dijo impacientemente. Cambió a rojo Pepper corrió con todas sus fuerzas, miró a su derecha que venía otra estampida de chicos. -¿En serio? -Dijo atravesando la calle. Cuando la estampida que la venían persiguiendo desde la academia estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. Para suerte de Pepper el semáforo cambió a verde. Esto me dará un poco de tiempo. –Pepper dijo entrando en un callejón cruzó a la izquierda y miró que estaba atrapada. "Debe de estar cerca" –Escuchó Pepper junto con unos pasos similar al de los caballos. "Oh rayos" –Exclamó Pepper.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Y bien. ¿Qué les pareció? No he actualizado mis otras historias pero les aseguro que no las he dejado simplemente se olvida que tengo más a además de la que estoy realizando últimamente. Por favor comentar… y dime que no te gustó de este capítulo. Por que pienso que esta historia nadie le gusta . ( –. –')**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Estoy frita" –Pensó Pepper buscando una manera de salir de su situación. No había escapatoria, se arrinconó contra la pared del callejón. –Allí esta dijo un muchacho con anteojos. Pepper miró con frustración.

¡No se atrevan a tocarla! –Gritó una silueta femenina bajando de las alturas delante de Pepper.

Tu eres esa misteriosa criatura de aquella vez –Espetó, Pepper un poco asustada y a la vez sorprendida. La mujer de energía sonrió con simpatía a la pelirroja y fijó la mirada de batalla contra los jóvenes. Rápidamente, la heroína púrpura disparo unas burbujas en dirección de los chicos hechizados, los chicos corrieron para eliminar al ser de energía. Pero rápidamente fueron envueltos por las burbujas mágicas dejándolos atrapados. En eso Amber aprovecha creando un portal de frente de ellas. – ¿Qué esperas? –Dijo jalando a Pepper directo al portal. Este despareció justo con los hechizos de burbujas que habían atrapado a los jóvenes.

"Hola, Pepper ¿Cómo estás?" –murmuró enojado Tony imitando la voz de los chicos de la clase de química. –"Por favor… ¿Quién se cree que es? –Dijo pateando una lata vacía que estaba en el suelo. – No puedo creer que Happy me haya abandonado por Pepper, no es que me guste hacer proyectos con Happy, después de todo lo yo el que los hace todo. –Se dijo Tony rodando los ojos. –De seguro, si yo le pidiera que fuera mi compañera del proyecto, no anduviera con rodeos, después de todo soy el filántropo e inteligente, joven genio Tony Stark. Además de eso soy guapo y buen mozo. –Dijo con un aire arrogante. – ¡Diablos! Debo de hablar solo… -Dijo entrando a la sala de armas. –En fin, mejor trabajaré un poco en los planos de la armadura de Pepper. – Aunque Tony no lo admitiera, le gustaba Pepper tanto para hacerle su propia armadura después de todo, Pepper tenía razón. –"Esto de la damisela en apuros… es patético" –Recordó las palabras de Pepper cuando Stane se volvió loco y trató de revivir una escena de King Kong. Sacó un lápiz y empezó a trabajar en su proyecto. (Supongamos que Tony, escuchó eso de Pepper).

Mientras tanto…

Wow, Gracias por salvarme de esos lunáticos. –Dijo Pepper muy aliviada de estar fuera de peligro por ahora.

No hay de que Pepper. –Dijo Spica mirando por las afueras del callejón que donde las tele transportó, -Ahg…. –Dijo derrumbándose al suelo rápidamente, débil.

¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Pepper sujetándola con cuidado evitando que golpeara contra el piso. –De casualidad no sabes ¿Por qué esos chicos me andaban persiguiendo como locos? –Preguntó Pepper con la esperanza que la hechicera sepa algo.

No sé exactamente, que fue lo que haya provocado que esos chicos actuaran así, creo que se debe a un hechizo… Pero, eso es imposible aquí las únicas hechiceras de alto perfil… es mi abue…. Quise decir una anciana… y yo. A no ser de que… **"Pepper haya encontrado la caja que contenía las pócimas y por equivocación se llama tomado la del amor… o eso o Pepper es una tonta al tomar cosas extrañas sin saber de su procedencia"**–Pensó Amber. "¡Rayos! Mi abuela me va a matar si se llega de enterar de esto." –Pensó con desesperación.

A no ser ¿Qué? –Preguntó Pepper frunciendo el ceño haciendo que la chica brillante saliera de sus pensamientos.

–Dime, ¿De casualidad hoy hay luna nueva? –Preguntó agarrándose la frente por la pulsación de su cráneo.

Pues… déjame revisar. –Dijo sacando su celular y viendo el calendario portátil. –Al parecer efectivamente hay luna nueva. ¿Qué hay de malo en que haya luna nueva? –Preguntó curiosamente Pepper.

Pues… cuando hay luna nueva… pierdo mis poderes cuando empieza a anochecer… –Dijo cerrando los ojos de dolor. De inmediato, Spica se desmaya y se transforma en su forma humana.

No puede ser posible…. ¿Amber? –Los ojos de Pepper se abrieron de golpe, ante su descubrimiento. –Despierta tenemos que irnos a casa… -Dijo Pepper golpeando la cara a la chica. – ¡Demonios! Por suerte Amber, nos dejó cerca del templo Makluan… –se murmuró así misma. –Será mejor marcarle a Tony… -Dijo sacando su celular, pero se contuvo de marcarle. -¿Y si Tony también está así de loco que los demás chicos? –Se preguntó Pepper dudando en llamar, –Uhmm… esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. –Pepper no podía negar que la idea de que Tony estuviera de la misma manera que los demás chicos le gustaba, pero ese no sería el sino seria efecto del hechizo. –Muy bien. –Dijo poniéndose a pensar. –No puedo ir con una chica desmayada por dos cuadras enteras directo al templo makluan, segundo si en caso encuentro chicos por las calles estoy segura que estoy frita... más contigo que estás inconsciente. –Dijo viendo a su nueva amiga acostada en el suelo. –Tercero, si pido un taxi de seguro tendré un montón de chicos persiguiendo el taxi. Aghhhh… no puede ser. –Dijo sentándose a la par de la Amber. Agachó la cabeza en derrota cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos miró directamente hacia la muñeca de su amiga. Al parecer había una especie de hechizos del bolsillo como cuentas de la pulsera. (Esta idea lo saqué de un programa de Trollz, no sé si ustedes vieron ese programa, donde había cinco chicas que poseían piedras mágicas en sus ombligos y unas pulseras de hechizos o algo así). La luz brillante atrajo la atención de Pepper, haciéndola agarrar la pulsera la miró por unos momentos y cerró sus ojos Quiero aparecer en el templo makluan… -Habló en voz alta, agarrando a Amber con las manos y levantándola del suelo "Por favor, que esto funcione" –Pensó temerosa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pepper apareció en la armería.

Ahhhhh… -Gritó Tony cayéndose de su asiento, por el hecho de ver a Pepper aparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en frente de el

¡Wow! Debo de conseguirme uno de estos… me servirían de mucho. –Dijo extasiada con la pulsera. –Ahhhhh…. –Gritó Pepper siendo asustada por Tony. –Atrás… estoy armada… -Dijo levantando la pulsera. –Ni se te ocurra acercarte.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Pepper? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó reincorporándose sobándose el golpe de la cabeza. -¡Gracias por casi darme un infarto! –Exclamó sarcásticamente. -¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué la traes a la armería?

¿Dónde… dónde estoy? –Preguntó Amber despertando mirando que Pepper y luego al chico de aquel día, y luego parpadeo varias veces sorprendida el percatarse que estaba en su forma humana.

No te preocupes, estamos a salvo a ahora… -Dijo Pepper aflojando el abrazo. –Ahora dime ¿Cómo hago para que todo esto acabe?

–Ahh….pues, no sé. Además tú eres la única culpable, ya que nadie te mandó a hurgar entre mis cosas.

¿Cómo que no sabes? Si tú eres… eso. Si pero tú tienes la culpa por no ocultarlos bien de la vista mía. Además tenía sed, y como yo no sabía que era una pócima que pone locos a los chicos. –Dijo en el mismo tono alto de voz Pepper

Por favor… Sería muy amable de una de ustedes que me explique de que están hablando. –Gritó Tony llamando la atención de las dos chicas. Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí sorprendidas. – ¿Qué? –Preguntó Tony. -¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿O qué?-

Cinco minutos después…

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaaj ajaja. xD –Tony se tiró al suelo muriéndose de risa. –Okay… déjame entender, Pepper accidentalmente encontró tus frascos mágicos, y se tomó uno el cual vuelve a todos los chicos, locos por ella? –Preguntó casi sin respirar. –Es la locura más absurda que he oído. –Exclamó Tony. –Y eso de que tú eres entre un ser de magia... Es muy loco.

No soy un ser de magia, soy un ser de energía. –Dijo Amber con un aura purpura en sus ojos, prácticamente furiosa. Tony dio un paso atrás de miedo.

Jajá muy gracioso, Tony. –Dijo Pepper dándole una mirada asesina.

Pepper no te enojes. –Dijo tratando de calmarla.

Si, exacto, pero lo que no entiendo es... ¿Por qué tú, que eres un chico, no la estás persiguiendo como loco? ¡Debería haber efecto en ti también! –Preguntó Amber claramente sorprendida sentándose en el sofá cruzando las piernas intrigada. – ¿Pero que no es así? Ummm…. Pepper se detuvo encima de Tony, y ambos se miraron por un momento entre sí.

Es verdad… -Exclamó Pepper. –Tu haz sido el mismo de siempre el día de hoy…. Tony… -Dijo con voz coqueta Pepper. Esto inmutó un poco a Tony haciéndole sonrojar levemente, Amber enarcó una ceja ante la reacción del chico "A no ser… que no necesite de la poción de amor, ya que está enamorado de Pepper, pero él no lo nota, es eso o que no quiere decírselo". –Pensó para sí misma Amber. -¿No te ha dado la necesidad por fuerzas que no entiendes, de la necesidad de tenerme cerca?

No…. Por qué no estoy haciendo nada y la que tiene la "necesidad de tener cerca a quien" Eres tú. –Pepper abrió los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de lo que Tony estaba dando a entender. Se sonrojó levemente.

Grrrrrrr… -Rugió Pepper enojada. –Tú niñito arrogante malcriado.

¡Dejen de pelear! –Gritó Amber separándolos con sus ojos. –Esto es serio debemos de encontrar una forma de solucionar esto.

Es verdad, no quiero que me persigan así por el resto de mi vida. –Dijo Pepper agarrando su cara. Tony se burló, Pepper le rugió.

¿Qué pasa Pepper? ¿Tú no eras que decías que no te prestábamos atención, Rhodey y yo?

Si… pero eso era diferente y no me refería a este tipo de atención.

Bien eso no importa ahora, debemos de encontrar a mi abuela antes que esto se ponga peor y aumente la cantidad de chicos. –Pepper tú y Tony… necesito que traigan mis libro de hechizos… lo haría yo misma pero no puedo mis poderes están débiles y solo tengo fuerzas para realizar conjurar hechizos. Está debajo de mi almohada específicamente dentro de mi espejo solo tienes que aegyos para que pueda darte el libro de hechizos. Vayan rápido. –Amber tocándose la cabeza.

Noooo…. Aegyos noooo. –Exclamó Pepper. –"Que vergüenza y ¿enfrente de Tony?" –Pensó Pepper.

Si en frente de el… -Dijo mentalmente Amber a Pepper.

Hey…. No hagas eso. –Dijo Quejándose por haberse metido en sus pensamientos

Perdón… ¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué llegue el día de brujas? Apresúrense que se nos hace tarde.

Tony ya estaba en su armadura le tendió una mano a Pepper. ¿Vamos? -^Preguntó caballerosamente. Pepper asintió y salieron volando directo a la casa de la abuela de Pepper.

–Apresúrense antes que sea tarde y los chicos se conviertan en bestias. –Dijo viendo a Iron Man despegar con Pepper en sus brazos.

Continuará…

_**Bien estoy casi al final de esta historia, exactamente a dos capítulos. Por favor comentar acerca de esto, no sé si voy bien o no, Por cierto gracias por los reviews: D me alegra que esta historia es de su agrado. Bien espero, actualizar esto tan pronto como se pueda… Y perdón para aquellos lectores del el fic Los celos pueden matar, realmente no sé como pero eliminé los dos capítulos que ya tenía hechos, y ahora me toca rehacerlos de nuevo (–. –') soy un caso perdido, si quieren ahorcarme o si quieren venir a mi casa con antorchas pueden hacerlo.**_

_**Se me olvidó decirlo antes, así que: **_

_**Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro, no me pertenece, ni para evitar problemas legales, el planeta Anodyne no me pertenece, ni tampoco las anoditas. Les pertenecen al Hombre de Acción creador de Ben 10. Solo utilizo su nombre para mis Oc. –. – después de todo solo soy una simple joven de 17 años fanática de las cosas de héroes. Amo Marvel comics y a DC Comics, aunque DC es más confuso con eso de las crisis infinitas… y todo el rollo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora: Otro capítulo de Poción del amor… bien espero que lo disfruten.**

**Descargó de responsabilidad, Iron Man Aventuras de Hierro no es mío, yo simplemente escribo de esta serie por placer y porque me gusta escribir.**

Al aterrizar en la azotea de la Residencia Anderson, Pepper rompió el abrazo y se adelantó sin decirle ninguna palabra a Tony, Tony admirado de lo que hizo Pepper solo la siguió.

–Pepper, ¿Sabes dónde está ese dichoso libro? –Preguntó Tony solo para saber si Pepper se había enojado con él. –Pepper hizo una mueca y volteo a verlo, esto hizo asustar a Tony por un momento.

–Sí me dijo que estaba en la habitación frente al de su abuela. Y me dijo que estaba oculto en su espejo. –Dijo volteándose de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo que en su espejo? Eso es imposible. –Dijo usando sus conocimientos de juicio lógico y empírico.

–Tony reacciona. ¿No viste como brillaban sus ojos y como nos separó cuando estábamos peleando? Ella es una hechicera y no quiero hablar más de esto, solo quiero que termine esta locura de una vez por todas. –Pepper al abrir la puerta observó a su alrededor al parecer todo estaba ordenado y cada cosa en su lugar, además de eso miró que había unas velas encendidas por todo el cuarto. –Al entrar ambos la puerta se encerró de golpe como si alguien la haya cerrado remotamente y a la vez las velas fueron apagadas de un solo, dejando a los dos a oscuras –Pepper por inercia agarró el brazo de Tony por si las dudas. – ¿Qué fue eso?

–No lo sé, es la casa de tu abuela. Tal vez solo fue corrientes de aire.

– ¿Seguro? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa. Tony asintió.

–Seguro, además si fuera otra cosa, me tienes a mí para protegerte. –Dijo viendo que se ocultaba detrás de su ante brazo. Tony aun traía puesto el traje de Iron Man por lo que, Pepper no podía ver la cara de suficiencia que tenía detrás del casco. –"Activar luces frontales" –Al encenderse las luces del traje siguieron avanzando hasta el tocador junto a la cama de Amber. –Bien, hay que buscar es espejo.

– ¿ya lo encontraste? –Preguntó Pepper revisando el último cajón y Tony el primero.

–No, y tú...

–No…

– ¿Buscaban esto? –Preguntó una voz femenina ronca que estaba parado detrás de ellos. Pepper por el susto que le ocasionó la voz se golpeó con el codo metálico del traje de Tony.

–Auchh…

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Lo estaría, si no me hubiera golpeado con tu codo metal, genio. –Dijo sarcásticamente Pepper. Al recordar que la voz estaba detrás de ellos voltearon con temor a la cuenta de tres. Pero suspiraron de alivio al ver que era la señora Lui.

– ¿Señora Lui? ¿Era usted? Por un momento pensé que era un mal espíritu o algo así.

–Oh, disculpa si te asuste, querida. Creo que estabas buscando esto ¿Cierto? –Pepper asintió. –Hola, joven Stark, me alegra verlo de nuevo.

– ¿Verme de nuevo? –Preguntó confundido. – ¿Y cómo sabe mi nombre?

–Pues, usted vino a dejar a Pepper aquella vez. –En realidad la señora Lui conoció al papá de Tony, en unos de sus viajes a China. Pero quería mantenerlo en secreto. –Adelante, querida. Ya sabe que tiene que hacer para abrir el portal del espejo. –Pepper sonrió nerviosamente.

–eh… Ya que usted está aquí ¿Puede abrirlo usted?

–Me temo que no puedo, el espejo solo revela su secreto a las caras tiernas y jóvenes, con gusto te ayudará pero como verás soy muy vieja para hacer Aegyos. –Pepper hizo pucheros.

–"No, qué pena" –Pensó Pepper. Pepper empezó a hacer caras chistosas frente al espejo. Tony observó extrañado, por las muecas que hacia Pepper frente al espejo. Pero le pareció divertido y a la vez tierno verla haciendo esas muecas.

–Querida, Sabes que así nunca se abrirá el espejo. Tiene hacerlo sin vergüenza. –Pepper suspiró pesadamente. Cuando finalmente logró hacer la pose del gato de la buena suerte, el espejo se abrió y lo único que salió fue un pedazo de papel en blanco. Los ojos de la Abuela de Amber brillaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en la sala de armas.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Pepper mirando extremadamente el papel. –Esa Amber, me engañó.

–No, querida ella no te engaño, para romper el hechizo tienes…

–Que escribir el momento más importante de tu vida, pero correrás el riesgo de perderlo quizás para siempre. –Pepper se heló por completo, dar un recuerdo tan apreciado en su vida no lo podía tolerar, dudó mucho ante esto, pero es la única manera para que todo esto termine.

–Amber Lui, ¿Cuántas veces te he dijo que todas tú pociones las debes de guardar fuera del alcance de los mortales? ¿No miras los líos que ocasionan?

–Abuela, realmente lo siento. Prometo que esto no pasará de nuevo. Debemos de darnos prisa faltan 30 minutos antes de la medianoche. Y si no nos damos prisa todos los jóvenes que hayan visto a Pepper se convertirán en horrible bestias que lo único que harán será eliminarse entre sí para conseguir su objetivo y ese es…

–A mí… –Asustada por lo que sucederá después.

–Correcto, y se me olvidó decirte, que esto se debe de hacer sobre el mar, ya que en este momento es el único lugar seguro, porque las bestias son seres de tierra.

–Está bien, todo lo que sea para terminar esto.

– ¿Aceptas las consecuencias de entregar tu recuerdo?–Terminó Amber acercándose al trio.

Bien, ¿Están listos?. –Pepper tragó saliva. Tony se percató del miedo y la inseguridad de su amiga y le agarró la mano encerrándolo en un puño dándole seguridad a la pelirroja. Los ojos de la señora Lui brillaron y en un santiamén la tele transportó cerca de las orillas de la playa. –Vamos, no nos queda mucho tiempo en cualquier momento todos los chicos se convertirán en monstros que ni sabrán el porqué de su lucha. –La señora Lui agarró a su nieta para que ella no perdiera el equilibrio. –Quiero, que te adentres al agua. –Los ojos de Amber brillaron con la misma intensidad de la luz de la luna. Levantó sus manos. –Bajo la luz de la luna, ante la presencia de las aguas del reino de Neptuno, bajo la mirada de los celestiales conjuro este hechizo para romper la maldición de los enamorados. Pepper por favor, el papel con el manuscrito oculto. –Pepper se lo entregó luego de un gran suspiró por lo que estaba por venir.

Argh… –Se escuchó unos gruñidos en las cercanías, todos estaban en alerta después del rugido de las bestias.

–Oh, no… –Maldijo la chica pelinegra. En las cercanías de la playa, se veían unas siluetas acercándose, observaron que había unos transformados en bestias y otros estaban empezando a transformar. –Amber… tú sigue con el conjuro, yo y este muchacho mantendremos alejados a las bestias lejos de su objetivo. –Dijo finalmente la abuela Lui, transformándose en su contraparte de energía, ella a diferencia de Amber que su color de energía era purpura. La señora Lui se trasformó en energía del color del cielo de la noche. Tony usó a extremis y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era Iron Man. – ¿Listo jovencito de hierro? –Preguntó sarcásticamente la señora de tercera edad. Iron Man asintió. Se pusieron en posición de ataque, esperando a los chicos hechizados.

_Continuará…_

_**Bien este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, siento por haberme retrasado demasiado para esto, últimamente he estado un poco deprimida y me daba ansiedad acercarme a la computadora, ni para hacer tareas la he utilizado. Pero el día de las madres de anime a terminar este capítulo. **_

_**No se preocupen, que vuelvo con más de esto… **___


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota de la autora: Bien aquí está el último capítulo de Poción de amor gracias por haber seguido mi historia**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Iron Man Armored Adventures no me pertenece. Mientras mis OC sí son míos por lógica. xD**_

* * *

–Así como el amor es especial, es nada. –Dijo Amber levantando los brazos y sus ojos se cubrieron con un aura negra que estaba poco a poco cubriéndola, Pepper se asustó ante esto.

–Eh… señora Lui es normal que todo el cuerpo de Amber se oscurezca.

–No, no es normal. –Dijo apuñalando a varias bestias que estaban frente suyo. –Tiene que luchar contra la fuerza del mal si la cubre toda su humanidad será eliminada para siempre. Amber tienes que lograrlo no te dejes dominar de la fuerza oscura. Justo cuando dijo eso la señora Lui, el color púrpura característico de la jovenregresaba a ella. –Ah, Amber ¿Crees que te podrías dar prisa? Iron Man y yo no podemos mantenerlos a raya por mucho tiempo.

–De esta forma doy como desasido el hechizo sobre esta chica. –Amber gritó, mientras unos aros místicos de grafía antigua rodeo a Pepper. Y creo un campo de energía eléctrica e inestable. Pepper fue levantada y de sus ojos salía un aura blanca, la electricidad llegó a su cuerpo.

– ¡Pepper! –Gritó preocupado Tony. –Spica haz algo, ¿no ves que Pepper está siendo consumida por los choques de energía?

–No, Tony estaré bien, lo sé. –Dijo Pepper tratando de soportar el choque. –Ahhhhh…. –Gritó todo se desvaneció alrededor de ella antes de caer desmayada. Tony voló hasta donde ella para evitar la caída, Amber cae de rodillas y se agarra la cabeza. Cuando el hechizo terminó completamente, cayó un pedazo de papel el cual era el recuerdo de Pepper. Levantó la vista para ver a Tony abrazando a Pepper contra él. Miró a su alrededor las bestias iban cayendo inconscientes vueltos a la normalidad. Y sonrió al verlos juntos. –Tu recuerdo era muy importante para que lo echarás a Pepper, así que tuve que utilizar uno de los míos. El recuerdo de ella era: El día que le dije a Tony cuando estábamos solos, me dijo que me podría besar y yo le respondí ¿qué te detiene? –Vaya, por poco lo pierdes tonta, era un recuerdo que deberías valorar y no tratar de olvidarlo. –Pensó Amber.

–Pepper, despierta, era broma lo de aquel día que podrías ganar un premio por ser la parlanchina del pueblo, tonta no me dejes… eres una gran amiga que no me daría el lujo de perder nunca, no sé cómo podría vivir sabiendo que te fuiste. –Dijo Tony sollozando al ver que Pepper no reaccionaba.

– ¿A quién le llamas tonta parlanchina del pueblo? –Preguntó Pepper despertando de su sueño. -Frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Rhodey sobándose la cabeza. –Y por que soñaba que estaba persiguiendo locamente a Pepper, pues ella es como una hermana para mí, eso no tiene sentido. –Otros chicos se preguntaban lo mismo. – ¿Por qué estaban persiguiendo a una chica con pelo color zanahoria? ¿No es como otras chicas, no es como Whitney Stane, femenina?–Pepper fulminó con la mirada a todos los chicos mientras que Tony le ayudaba a pararse de pie.

–Pepper no les haga caso, tú eres tan femenina como Whitney, y tienes algo mucho más importante que ella. –Dijo Tony animándola.

–Así, ¿Qué es? –Preguntó sarcásticamente.

–Pues tienes a un héroe como amigo. –Pepper codeo juguetonamente a Tony. –Auchh... Además de eso tienes una gran personalidad, eres inteligente, divertida, bonita.

–Gracias, Tony es lo más dulce que me hayan dicho. –Dijo Pepper abrazándolo… (Y todos allí emitieron un Ahhh… de lo conmovidos que estaban) xD

_A la mañana siguiente…_

–Te voy a extrañar, Pepper eres una persona muy fabulosa y divertida, nunca te olvidaré. –Dijo Amber abrazando a la pelirroja. –No te preocupes, pueda que la poción haya hecho a todos los chicos, y de seguro te estás preguntando por que no tuvo ningún efecto en Tony… pues no era necesario el ya está enamorado de ti. Por eso salve tu recuerdo sacrificando uno mío, no, me lo agradezca valió la pena… –Pepper se sonrojó.

– ¿Qué recuerdo estás hablando? –Dijo tratando de hacerse la tonta ya que Tony estaba detrás de ella.

–Bueno, pero sabes, poco a poco, lo tendrás en tus manos, o como dice esa canción colgando en tus manos... de Carlos Baute… –Pepper le puso cara pálida.

–Amber, vámonos deja de asustar a la joven. Cuídate Pepper, me gustaría que mi nieta fuera un poco como tú a veces.

–Abuela… –Dijo haciendo un mohín y todos empezaron a reírse.

–Amiga cuídate, espero que pronto tengamos más aventuras como los viejos tiempos…

–Esperen, un momento, Abuela cuando me dirás como conociste a la abuela de Amber. –De Pepper. – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

–Esa historia será para otra ocasión. –Dijeron las dos ancianas al ver al taxi.

–Vámonos ya jovencita. Si abuela… –Pepper se despedía de su nueva amiga. La abuela se acercó.

–Bien, ¿Quién quiere unas de las deliciosas galletas de la abuela? –Rhodey alzó la mano.

–Yo, quiero… convertirse en monstro, es un trabajo pesado.

–Yo también abuela. –Dijo muy ansiosa.

–Será un gusto de probar las galletas de la Abuela de Pepper. –Dijo Tony. Cuando todos iban a entrar, una mano detuvo a Pepper.

–Pepper, espera.

–Si Tony, ¿Qué es?

–uh… este… bueno… me preguntaba sí… bueno después de comer galletas ¿podemos uhm… ir al cine o algo? –Preguntó Tony nerviosamente.

– ¿Sería una cita? –Preguntó esperanzada la pelirroja.

–Pues… sí... Sería una cita, claro si aceptas ir conmigo.

–Por supuesto.

–Si no se apresuran, me voy a comer las galletas yo solo. –Gritó Rhodey desde la ventana mostrando la canasta de galletas. Tony y Pepper se vieron entre sí y corrieron a detener a Rhodey.

* * *

_**Y bien al fin lo terminé, Wiiiiii al fin terminé una historia, tanto me estuve para terminar una. ' –. – Auuuque es una forma muy rara de terminar pero bueno, que se me puede hacer Okay… por favor comenten de como estuvo el final, yo por mi parte no quedo satisfecha del todo…**_


End file.
